Khal's Consort
by VBehnke
Summary: Harry was hated by his parents and his elder twin, the-boy-who-lived, for being a squib. They were wrong. Lily and James thought that they were making life hell for Harry by selling him to the Dothraki, instead Harry finds love and family. Slash!


**A/N Edited 05/26/14 - **I own nothing (I hate that I need to put this on every time. It's called fanfiction for a reason)

**In this story the Dothraki only hate blood magic, not the regular kind. They find it to be a strength, Drogo has some magic but not a lot.**

* * *

"Congratulations it's a boy." Hearing this small sentence from the healer was one of the best things Lily and her husband have ever heard. James Potter, the proud father smiled at the babe who was placed into his waiting arms.

"Lucas James Potter. Our son." James smiled, they had picked out a boy and a girl name weeks before Lily had gone into Labor. He was extremely happy that his first born son and heir was a boy, it was one of the pureblood ideals that not even he could knock out of his head.

His thoughts were cut off as James heard his wife groan in pain, he handed his son to the nurse before going to his wife.

"What's wrong with her!" James practically yelled not knowing what was happening to Lily.

"She has gone back into labor. It seems shes is having twins. The second one must have been hidden by the other" The doctor told the new father before focusing back on the woman, telling her to push. After a few more excruciating pushes, another boy was brought into the world. He was small, almost half the size of his twin. They both had black hair, and blue eyes that all newborns had.

The parents of the unexpected twins were startled by the second child, but were happy all the same. The nurses handed Lily the elder twin and James held the younger of the pair.

"Well, Lily. What should we call this little one?" James asked her, as he held the little boy for her to see. "How about Harry?" Lily thought about the name, swirling the name and different combinations of first and middle names in her mind, before settling on one.

"How about Hadrian Orion Potter. We can call him Harry, Sirius would love one of our son's having his middle name." Lily proudly told her husband with a smile. James smiled a wide ecstatic grin and nodded.

"That sounds perfect my Lily-flower"

* * *

A few months later Dumbledore came and told them about the prophecy. Due to the danger they were moved into a fidelus warded house.

One day the Potters left the twins with their friend and secret keeper, Peter and went to an order meeting. That night Peter betrayed the Potter's in the worst possible way, he sold them out to the dark lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord was trying to find the Potter brats and kill the boy who was foretold to vanquish him.

Peter gave Voldemort the address written on a small scrap of paper and led him into the nursery where the twins were sitting in their shared crib. Voldemort raised his wand at Lucas, who looked stronger than Harry did. The size was not the only difference, infact they had nothing in common at all. Lucas had dull black hair, his father's brown eyes, and was a very pudgy toddler. Harry, on the other hand, had raven black hair, beautiful green eyes, and was much smaller than his elder twin.

Voldemort cast the notorious killing curse with a gruesome smile gracing his ugly, snake like face. He saw the smaller twin's eyes widen and felt a twist in his gut. A feeling that he could only relate to a feeling of dread. Harry tugged his brother down and pushed both small hands out towards the beam of green light. A bright white shield sprang into existence, surrounding the twins in a protective bubble.

The green light bounced off the shield and back at the dark lord who was far too shocked to move out of the way in time and the light hit him, causing him to crumble into dust. Leaving a horrified Peter staring at the new pile of dust on the floor.

A few moments later the door to the nursery was slammed open by a furious looking James. They marched into the room and saw Peter staring mournfully at a pile of ashes and a robe that they could recognise as the dark lords. James stunned and bound his traitorous friend, before turning to the twins and saw Harry passed out on the cot and an awake Lucas. Harry's twin had a bloody "V" on his forehead from when Harry pushed him out of the way and he hit his head on the crib.

Of course then Dumbledore came and ruined Harry's life with a few simple words. "Lucas defeated Voldemort." Dumbledore mistook the cut on the boys forehead to be a mark given by the killing curse. He waved his wand at the boys checking how strong each of their magical abilities was. He found that Lucas had a normal magical level for a toddler, and Harry had almost no magic at all. The old man didn't realise that the level was so low because of how much magic Harry had used, and that his magic was actually one of the strongest a wizard has ever had.

"Lily, James I'm sorry to tell you this. Harry is a squib, he has almost no magic." Lily sunk to her knees in horror and James froze. It was detrimental to his family name if his son was born a squib. "It would be best if we get Peter to the ministry as soon as we can. It would be in Harry's interest if we do not inform the public about him. It would not be fair for him to be stuck in the shadow his brother will cast being the Boy-Who-Lived."

* * *

Many years later a seventeen year old Harry sat on the bed in his small room reading a potions tome. He had strait, waist long raven hair that shone with a blue tint when he was in the sun and eyes the color of emeralds. He knew he was rather androgynous in looks, with his lithe figure and flawless pale skin. Of course it didn't help his masculinity that he was also rather petite in height. All in all Harry looked almost completely opposite from his brother Lucas Potter, who grew up to be rather hideous in appearance.

In fact, Harry had no reason to think of the Potter's as family at all. He had stopped being treated like a part of the family after the dark lord's attack. He was put into a room and was cared for by a house elf. Harry was not included in holidays and whenever his and his brother's birthday came around Harry was stopped from attending even though it was his birthday as well.

Harry flopped onto his back and tossed the heavy tome aside. His parents believed that he was a squib. In Fact he was the opposite, he had a massive amount of magic in his continually expanding magical core. On his eleventh birthday he found out that his brother was accepted into Hogwarts and that Harry was not allowed to go because of his status as 'squib'.

The only reason he had control of his magic and how he managed to learn wandless magic without going to Hogwarts was because of the house elves. They copied the library and gave him a trunk full of thousands of books and when he finished those they brought more. Harry wasn't sure where they had been getting them, but he decided that it truly didn't matter to him. Harry taught himself to read and then later on he taught himself magic. His 'family' never found out about his training. It was easy to keep his secret from the Potter's as most of the time they left him alone in the manor while they took vacations every few weeks, leaving for months at a time. During these trips Remus and Sirius visited as many times as they could before the Potter's came back. Sadly the Potter's would have known if he left the manor grounds, otherwise they would have taken him away from the Potters and let him live with them and their mate.

Harry bought everything he needed by owl order including clothing, potions supplies, and when he was old enough, weapons. He got a few sets of knives, a couple swords, and even archery equipment and proceeded to train with them until he was a master in each. He also trained in a few hand-to-hand fighting styles so he would be able to protect himself in all conditions.

A few months ago, Harry found out a startling piece of news, he was a bearer. He was able to become naturally pregnant, but he only went into a heat period of sorts once a year where he would be fertile enough to conceive a child. After the initial shock all Harry could feel was happiness. He knew he liked men, so he never thought he would be able to have a large family the way he wanted, but now he could. It was pure luck that his parents were gone for each of his heats, as only wizards with a more than normal supply of magic could be bearers.

At the moment Harry was rather suspicious about his 'family'. Normally they were almost constantly away on trips, but they have been at the manor for such a long time with no trip, even with Lucas whining like the spoiled brat that he is, they still didn't leave.

A sudden pop of a house elf entering his room startled him slightly, but Harry was rather used to it and quickly recovered.

"Master Harry Sir, your parents be wanting you in the study." The house elf informed him. Harry nodded and rolled off of his bed as the small elf vanished with another pop. Harry didn't bother rushing to the study, it didn't really matter what they thought as they already hated him.

He walked into the study and paused seeing the amount of people in the room. The Potter's were there along with Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and many other order members that filled up the room. He saw tear tracks in both Sirius's and Remus's eyes as they sadly watched him enter the room.

Harry thought he saw a flash of anger in the potions master's black eyes. Harry didn't personally know the man. Yet, he felt like he _knew_ the potions master from somewhere. Harry mentally slapped himself, it must have been from a couple of his potion books that were written be the man.

"May I ask why you have called me here?" Harry started in a fake calm voice.

"Harry, my boy." Dumbledore started as Harry glared at him for calling him _his boy. _" We have recently discovered an interesting fact about the veil. That it is actually a portal between this world and another. In that other world there is a tribe called the Dothraki, a large group of horse lords that travel the land. They are ruled by their strongest, which is called the Khal." Harry was confused as to where the conversation was going, but didn't bother asking.

"As you know we are currently at war with dark forces. We need an army of strong warriors to help the light side win. We do not posses enough people in the wizarding world to create such an army. After the discovery of the Dothraki, we came up with a solution to our problem and a problem the Dothraki have. You see the Khal needs a bride. That is where you come in Harry." Said teens eyes widened in horror, before the mask took over his features.

"With your parents permission we have set up an arranged marriage between the you and the Khal. In exchange we get an army of Dothraki warriors to help the light side win the war." Harry's legs almost gave out underneath his body at hearing what Dumbledore set up. He was being _sold _for an army! How dare they!

"You see Harry this way you can help your brother, even while being a squib. You need to start packing as soon as possible." Lily informed him in a false loving tone. Harry felt his anger flare into a fire inside of him, but had far too good of a mask to actually show any of his raging emotions. He thought in silence for a moment before he realized that it was the perfect solution. Of course he would have to marry a man he didn't love and wouldn't get to see Sirius, Remus, and their other mate, but it also helped his situation a lot.

He would no longer be stuck with the Potter's! He would no longer have to hide his magic, and he would no longer have to be trapped in the dreary Potter Manor. Inside he was conflicted between the pro's and con's, but on the outside he showed no emotions at all.

"I see, when will I leave?" Harry asked in a monotonous voice. The other looked put off that Harry wasn't giving them trouble. Again it was Dumbledore that answered him.

"You will leave in the morning. You will need to bring a gift for your husband-to-be, Khal Drogo." Harry nodded, turned, and walked out of the study and headed back to his bed room. He packed his books, weapons, and other possessions into his trunk, hoping he would be able to get some native clothing when he got there. He flopped onto the bed trying to clear the tears out of his eyes, before falling into a troubled sleep, not caring that he was missing dinner.

* * *

Harry was startled from his sleep when his door slammed into the wall as Lily burst uninvited into his room holding a package wrapped in brown paper. She threw the package on the bed before giving Harry an order.

"Get cleaned up and dressed then meet us in the foyer, it's time for you to finally leave." She turned on her heel and stomped back out of his room, leaving him to get ready.

He took a shower before bothering to open the package, inside he found clothing. A pair of brown trousers and a dark green tunic. He slipped the clothing on, not surprised when they resized into a perfect fit. His parents didn't care enough to actually get his measurements. He slid on a pair of leather flats before grabbing his trunk and leaving his room for the last time. Pausing in the doorway long enough to wandlessly cast a translation charm on himself, he doubted that he would be able to speak a language from another world. He slowly walked to the foyer where Dumbledore and the Potter's were standing along with Severus.

"Ready, Harry my boy? It is time we best get going. Your parents need to stay here with your brother, so Severus will be going in there steed. He will come back here while you stay with the Dothraki." Dumbledore grabbed Harry and Severus and apparated all three of them to the ministry. They got many stares as they descended into the Department of Mysteries where the veil was located. When they got there Dumbledore motioned towards the archway filled with whispers.

"There you go, my boys. Just remember Harry, it's for the better good." Harry nodded with false acceptance before he and Severus stepped into the veil and away from the world Harry had always known. They were instantly surrounded by dense white fog until Severus lightly gripped his arm and led him forward. After walking for a while they saw another stone arch ahead of them.

When they passed through the other side of the barrier Harry saw that an identical stone arch to the they entered through, stood in the middle of a raised circular stone platform that had a multitude of runes carved into its surface. Harry had to stop his observing and follow Severus who was walking briskly towards the forest. Harry caught up with the stern man and followed him into the greenery and down a dirt path that led into a huge clearing.

The first thing Harry saw was a large body of water and a gigantic mass of people and an equal amount of horses tied up along the sides of the clearing. The people were wearing furs and painted leathers, that didn't cover up all that much skin. Most men only had leather pants on and a few had open leather vests. The woman wore skirts and shirts that stopped mid-stomach just covering their breasts. Well, there were quite a few that didn't even bother wearing a shirt and just let them hang out and bounce as they walked, danced, and fucked. Not caring at all that they were doing it in the middle of the tribe.

Suddenly all Harry could see was a tan muscled chest. He looked up and saw the largest man Harry had ever seen. He had extremely long black hair that was held back in metal clips so it hung in a long rope behind his head and all the way down his back. His beard was also held together by a couple of silver clasps. He had a scar that ran from his forehead to his cheek splitting his eyebrow into two.

He wore no shirt but had blue lines painted onto his shoulders and was wearing pants and leather armor around his waist. _Oh, sweet merlin. Is that the Khal? He's gigantic! _

The man studied Harry before turning and stalking to a raised wooden platform and sitting.

"That was Khal Drogo, your future husband. That means he likes you, if he didn't you would be dead by now." Severus walked him up to the platform before motioning for him to sit next to the Khal. He did what Severus told him. Harry glanced over at the Khal who looked to be enjoying a fight that was happening over a woman. Harry flinched when he saw one of the fighters get cut down before the winner cut off the other's braid.

"A Dothraki celebration without at least three deaths is considered a dull affair." A voice from beside him startled Harry who quickly turned to see who was talking. "My name is Jorah Mormont, I'm a translator and gift from the Khal so you, Khaleesi, may have an easier time adjusting to life with the Dothraki."

"What does Khaleesi mean?" Harry asked in english even though he already knew what the title ment due to the translation charm.

"It is what the Dothraki call the wife of the Khal or in this case the consort of the Khal." He told Harry who nodded in understanding, before turning to another Dothraki woman who set down a wooden bowl filled with fresh fruits. Harry smiled at her and nodded in thanks, he didn't want them to know that he understands and can speak their language perfectly.

He was gifted with many things including gold, fresh foods, and even a few books some in english and some in their language.

Jorah handed him a piece of paper where there was a drawing of a face covered with seemingly random markings. "What are these?" Harry asked Jorah.

"These are the markings that you need to draw on his face for the bonding ceremony." Jorah explained the full ceremony as Harry studied the ruins and marks on the drawings face. They talked until Drogo stood and Harry hurried to follow, he noticed the Severus was watching sadly.

As the Dothraki paused in their activities Drogo stepped in front of Harry so they were facing each other and pulled the dagger out of the sheath at his hip and slit his left palm and used a finger from his other hand and dipped it into his blood and drawing markings with it on Harry's face. When he was done he handed the blade to Harry who instantly slashed the blade on his palm before draw the same patterns on the Khal's face. He heard Jorah gasp as he did each of the marks perfectly. His practice in studying ruins until he was able to memorize diagrams and draw them perfectly in minutes really did help him.

The next part of the bonding ritual started when they held out their uncut hands and placed their palms together with the knife in between. Both gripped the hilt with their still bleeding hands allowing the blood to drip down the knife. Drogo pulled the knife up and out of their hands, leaving identical cuts on each of their palms. Their blood mingled, bonding them for life. A few moments later the cuts healed and the blood marks on their faces slid down their neck and arms before settling around both wrists showing that they were bonded for the rest of their lives.

"It is time for the gift trade." Jorah whispered from a few feet behind them.

Harry nodded and took the shrunken gift out of his pocket and enlarged it before handing the cloth draped gift to Drogo. The Khal quickly threw back the cloth revealing the gift for all to see. Harry saw Drogo's eyes widen when he saw the gift. Harry had gone into his weapons and chosen his best pair of long daggers. The blades were goblin forged steel which was stronger than diamond and had so many charms placed on them that they would never be damaged in any way. The hilt was black stone with detailed carvings of horses and riders that Harry had used his magic to carve the night before. Harry thought it was perfect for the leader of the horse lords. He watched as the Khal checked the balance and swiped them through the air as a testing how they handled.

"**Good Blades" **It was growled so quietly that only Harry could hear. The Khal gripped Harry's arm and pulled him into the crowd that instantly spit letting their Khal and new Khaleesi walk past with no trouble. The Khal stopped in front of a beautiful white mare. Harry stroked the fur on the horses neck, admiring the beautiful animal that was given to them

"Tell him that I am proud to be accepted and welcome with his people." Harry told Jorath who relayed his words to Drogo. Harry didn't see Severus leave after the ceremony to tell Dumbledore that it was done.

"**Time to go." **Drogo growled before picking Harry off of the ground and settling him on his new horse with ease, as if he were no heavier than a feather. The large man easily jumped onto his own black stallion before leading both horses out of the celebration which Harry believed would last completely through the night. Harry enjoyed the ride including the darkening sky and cool breeze that swept over him. It wasn't until the horse stopped and Drogo jumped off of his horse, that he realized they were in front of a large tent.

Harry was once again lifted off of his mare, but this time he was not set down. Instead Drogo carried him into a large tent, and set him down on a fur draped chair. At that point Harry was starting to panic, he was a virgin and from what he has seen from some of the Dothraki in the clearing that they were not exactly gentle. They were wild, fucking like animals in heat.

Drogo momentarily vanished into another part of the tent only to return with a platter of fruit. He set the food on the table and picked up a grape and holding it out towards Harry.

"**Eat" **Drogo urged Harry, who paused for a moment before accepting the fruit into his mouth and chewing. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until the juice hit his mouth, the last time he had eaten was the last days lunch. Drogo continued to feed Harry the fruit for a while until Harry shook his head and rubbed his stomach in a content way.

Drogo set the extra fruit on the table and stood up before tossing his pants aside and advancing on Harry who paled at what his new husband was doing. Harry flinched and backed up when Drogo reached for his shirt. The move must have aggravated the Khal due to the following words that came from his mouth.

"**Great Stallion. We are just going to rest. I do not take the unwilling" **Harry relaxed hearing the reassuring words from the large man. When Drogo reached for him again he didn't stop him from removing his clothing. The man was surprisingly gentle as slid the shirt over Harry's head and slid his pants down his legs causing him to shiver at the sensation.

Drogo moved him towards the bad and pulled Harry on to the pile of soft furs with him, the next moment Harry found himself lying on his side facing his new husband. Harry slowly let himself relax into the bed until he was almost asleep, comforted by the murmurs that came from the Khal. Harry only twitched when Drogo slung an arm across Harry's side and pulled him closer until they were pressed together, chest to chest. Harry's head resting under Drogo's, his warm breath puffing against the Khal's collarbone. They fell asleep that way, and Harry found that he couldn't help but be perfectly content exactly where he was.


End file.
